Sayonara
by Li Morgan
Summary: Não a continuação de Amnésia, mas a história dentro da história. A história de Itachi e Naruto, e como eles se encontraram, e se amaram. ItaNaru, Yaoi.


**Sayonara **

**Mais uma fic Li Morgan, saindo do forno especialmente para Srta. Kinomoto, que incentivou e plantou a semente dessa história na minha mente. Espero que ela, e todos vocês, apreciem.**

**É uma fic yaoi, isso quer dizer, homem com homem. Conta a história, resumidamente, de como Naruto e Itachi se tornaram o casal de Amnésia. **

**Até mais e, en joy.**

**Naru-chan**

O silêncio que imperava dentro do carro era cortado apenas por seus soluços, o homem sentado ao seu lado nada falava, não porque não queria perguntar nada, não porque não quisesse conversar, mas porque não sabia como falar com ele. Não quando seu pranto se mostrava tão livremente, como se o que estivesse diante dele fosse mais do que uma separação de amante, mais do que um briga de amigos. E realmente era, ele sentia, jamais poderia perdoar completamente aquilo, jamais poderia esquecer aquilo. Aceitara muita coisa naqueles anos todos, usara todas as desculpas que podia, e já não faria mais isso, não porque agora tinha algo maior e mais importante para se preocupar, para acalentar, para amar.

_Acha que não sei que só abanou essa sua bundinha para mim porque sou um Uchiha? Acha que não sei que quer meu dinheiro? Que pensava poder me prender aqui, ao seu lado, me tornando tão medíocre quanto você, quanto essa cidade inútil? Eu sei de tudo, e não quero, não quero essa cidade e acima de tudo, eu não quero você. Já aproveitei demais, já saciei o meu desejo, e isso era tudo que existia entre nós, eu desejando fuder alguém e você foi apenas o mais fácil! E agora acabou, tenho nojo de você, mereço coisa maior, muito melhor. Sou Uchiha Sasuke, eu vou ser O Uchiha e você sempre vai ser apenas um dobe fracassado e inútil, fácil e promiscuo demais para ser lembrado por mim, por isso tente conseguir outro otário para sustentá-lo, idiota. Suma daqui, não agüento mais ver sua patética cara, suma! Ou quer me dar mais uma foda!_

As palavras de Sasuke ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. E então o pranto secou em sua garganta, quase o fazendo pensar que engasgava, mas não era isso. No lugar da dor, da infelicidade, surgiu a raiva, tão forte e poderosa que entorpeceu sua mente momentaneamente. A descarga de adrenalina que correu suas veias fez seu corpo todo tremer e então sua mente serenou. Merecia aquilo? Não, jamais merecera nenhuma daquelas palavras, mas dera poder e força ao bastardo para lhe ferir, para lhe magoar, sempre se portara como se não importasse, como se merecesse o tratamento inferior que o outro lhe dedicava, principalmente diante de outras pessoas. Permitira aquilo, e parte da culpa era sua, e isso teria que mudar, porque não era assim que queria criar o seu filho.

E por seu filho, o pranto e a tristeza estavam esquecidos. Não era hora de chorar, não era hora de sofrer, era hora de proteger tudo que tinha. Uchiha Sasuke, o antigo rival, o melhor amigo e primeiro amor estava morto, era hora de enterrá-lo e foi por isso que rompeu o silêncio que se instalara no carro, sem olhar o homem ao seu lado. Não podia, ou queria, encarar Uchiha Itachi ainda, não somente pela aparência tão similar entre Sasuke e o irmão mais velho, mas também por seu próprio orgulho pessoal. Fora que Itachi sempre, absolutamente sempre, amara seu irmãozinho, e Naruto agora poderia matá-lo sem sentir nenhum pesar, algo que Itachi veria em seus olhos. Itachi fora...gentil com ele ao lhe oferecer aquela carona, mas Itachi sempre tinha sido gentil com ele, sempre prestativo e não pagaria aquilo mostrando sua ofensa, sua magoa, seu ódio.

- Obrigado, Itachi – falou quase apático – é aquela casa ali enfrente.

- Pensei que morasse em um apartamento perto lá de casa – Itachi falou calmamente, estranhando a voz serena, rouca e controlada de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sim, eu moro – Naruto respondeu sem se voltar para Itachi – mas prefiro dormir hoje com minha madrinha.

Itachi sabia que naquela rua, só havia mais uma casa, a casa de Senju Tsunade, uma das mulheres mais ricas do país. Alguém cuja fortuna suplantava a dos Uchiha, graças à vida perdulária a que Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Itachi e Sasuke, tinha tido. Jamais ficara sabendo que Naruto tinha alguém por ele ali em Konoha, jamais ouvira nada de Sasuke, e todas as vezes que o loiro era citado em casa, era com desprezo pelo pai, que não queria Sasuke perdendo tempo com alguém a quem julgava quase um indigente.

Quando o carro parou, Naruto respirou fundo, e Itachi pensou que ele estava controlando seu pranto, tinha notado a ausência de soluços e pensara que o loiro se controlava, mais uma vez, para então recomeçar a chorar. Conversaria com Sasuke quando chegasse em casa, mostraria a situação ao irmãozinho e tentaria colocar algum juízo em sua mente. Ele não podia brigar com Naruto daquela maneira, não podia tratar o melhor amigo assim.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto – Itachi falou baixo, querendo confortar o jovem e lindo loiro que sempre fora um amigo generoso ao seu irmãozinho – Sasuke não vai partir tão cedo, ainda temos uns meses antes do dinheiro ser liberado e até lá vocês podem fazer as passes.

- Não há passes a serem feitas, Itachi-san – Naruto finalmente se voltou para Itachi, mostrando os sentimentos que o tomavam agora, e embora Itachi notasse que a determinação e a raiva fossem o que mais imperava, havia muita magoa ali, mais do que um amigo traído – eu não tenho, nem terei, nunca mais, nada a ver com Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não existe mais na minha vida e tudo que possa ter sido gerado durante o nosso breve relacionamento, é meu e de ninguém mais.

- Breve relacionamento? – Itachi perguntou, sabendo que suas desconfianças seriam confirmadas.

- Estivemos namorado por alguns meses – Naruto sorriu, um sorriso sem humor, cheio de dor – ou melhor, eu achei que estivéssemos namorando. Sasuke, segundo o mesmo, estava apenas passando o tempo, se divertindo com o idiota fácil que estava a mão.

Itachi sabia que Sasuke era capaz de dizer coisas assim, de acreditar em coisas assim, mas sabia também que Sasuke mentira. Seu irmãozinho sempre, absolutamente sempre, fora apaixonado por Naruto, sempre desejara estar perto do loiro, por mais que o maltratasse, por mais orgulhoso e confuso que fosse, aquela sempre tinha sido a única rebeldia de Sasuke, a única coisa que negara ao pai fora justamente se afastar do loiro. Se Sasuke tinha terminado com Naruto, então ele estava muito pior com a morte dos pais do que Itachi presumia. Se ao menos Sasuke não fosse tão tolo, tão iludido, se ao menos tivesse percebido que Fugaku jamais tinha gostado de ninguém além dele mesmo! Se ao menos ele percebesse o quanto Fugaku tinha feito todos infelizes, apenas por poder, por odiar que os outros fossem felizes.

- Não há mais volta, há coisas que jamais, nunca mesmo, devem ser ditas, e todas elas foram, Itachi-san – Naruto falou – seu irmão morreu para mim, e é melhor assim, por isso, se ele quer partir, eu vou ajudar. Me encontre amanhã no escritório de Hoshikage Kisame, ele fará o levantamento dos bens de seus pais e conseguirá a papelada para que seu irmão assine.

- Papelada? – Itachi estava confuso e Naruto abria a porta, colocando os pés para o lado de fora e se virando para ele com um sorriso cruel nos lábios carnudos.

- Ele quer ir embora, e eu prefiro que ele vá – Naruto falou com aquele sorriso – providenciarei o empréstimo até que a herança de seus pais seja liberada, e então você me pagará, sem qualquer ônus, jurus ou acréscimo. É a última coisa que vou fazer por Uchiha Sasuke, trancar a porta que ele bateu ao sair. E se eu puder lacrá-la para sempre, eu farei, por isso, se achar que pode me ajudar, apareça amanhã no escritório de Hoshikage Kisame, fica no...

- Sei onde fica, estudei com Kisame – Itachi cortou – como o conhece?

- O pai dele foi o advogado de meus pais, Itachi-san – Naruto sorriu, seus olhos luziam com um brilho diferente, algo que se assemelhava a orgulho. Seu pai, pensou Itachi, sempre tentara simular uma expressão, um brilho assim, sem jamais conseguir – e é Kisame quem me ajuda a administrar meus bens.

- Bens? – Itachi perguntou confuso, conhecia Kisame, e muito bem, mas o amigo jamais citara Naruto.

Naruto riu, dessa vez algo que se assemelhava muito a sua risada normal, um som que sempre fascinara Itachi, assim como tudo mais no loiro.

- Sim, bens – Naruto sorriu – sou um órfão, Itachi-san, mas meus pais me amaram muito, e me legaram tudo que tinham. Uso o sobrenome de minha mãe, Uzumaki, que não é muito conhecido aqui nesse país, porque meus pais sempre se preocuparam com minha segurança, mas meu pai era Namikaze, Namikaze Minato.

Itachi ouviu a risada de Naruto e quase corou, pois sabia que estava com a boca aberta, mostrando toda a sua incredulidade. Sabia quem era Namikaze Minato, seu pai invejava muito o homem, e agora que Naruto falava, eles partilhavam de muitas semelhanças, o loiro diante dele poderia passar facilmente pelo pai naquela idade. Era espantoso que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tivesse desconfiado.

- Eu aprendi, desde jovem, que a fortuna que meus pais tinham me deixado poderia facilitar muito a minha vida – Naruto sorriu – assim como atrapalhar. Jamais desejei que se aproximassem de mim pelo que poderiam lucrar, e foi fácil passar por um simples órfão emancipado vivendo com dinheiro contado. Eu estava esperando me tornar oficialmente maior de idade para revelar minha condição de herdeiro, mas não vou mais fazer isso.

- Por quê? – Itachi perguntou, pensando que seria ótimo para seu irmãozinho saber que o dobe que desprezara era muito mais rico do que ele poderia sonhar em ser, seria ótimo que Sasuke soubesse exatamente o que desdenhara e ferira, e o que perdera.

A mão de Naruto descansou sobre seu ventre e ele sorriu.

- Porque agora eu sei o que meus pais sentiram, porque me protegeram assim – Naruto falou e havia ternura em sua voz – agora eu tenho algo muito maior do que eu para proteger, e é por isso que minha fortuna ficará em segredo, e de eu querer seu irmão longe.

- Sasuke tem o direito...

- Ele renunciou a esse direito dizendo que não queria nada de mim, que eu desejava o dinheiro dele, que desejava prende-lo a mim – Naruto cortou decidido – essa criança jamais seria vista como nada além de uma amarra, de uma corrente e nenhum filho meu conhecera o peso do dever. Essa criança é minha, minha para amar, minha para proteger e eu peço que pense bem se deseja me fazer seu inimigo agora que sabe exatamente quem eu sou, Itachi-san. Eu destruirei seu irmãozinho se ele ousar pensar em meu filho, se ele ousar pensar que pode impor a nojenta criação que teve. Eu já agüentei demais, Itachi-san, de seu irmãozinho, de seu pai, e não vou aturar mais nada, não vou perdoar mais nada. De hoje em diante, eu pagarei na mesma moeda tudo que me fizerem, cada gesto, cada palavra. Pense nisso antes de falar sobre o meu filho para aquele bastardo que você tanto deseja defender.

Naruto então saiu do carro, batendo gentilmente a porta antes de seguir para a casa e tocar a campainha. Itachi gostaria de pensar que ficara ali, observando Naruto ser recebido pela própria dona da casa, que o abraçou antes de conduzi-lo para dentro. Mas seria mentira dizer ou pensar algo assim, Itachi ficou ali até bem depois que Naruto e Tsunade tivessem sumido, chocado demais pelo que ouvira, chocado demais por saber que obviamente, Naruto estava certo e Sasuke não merecia, nem o loiro, nem o filho que ele esperava e que imporia a nefasta forma com que tinham sido criados a qualquer criança que tivesse, além de odiar aquela criança e culpá-la por tudo que não saísse como ele deseja, e culpando Naruto, maltratando e mutilando os dois.

Foi nisso que penava ao voltar para casa, e foi isso que viu quando confrontou Sasuke. A criança que amara, que adorara todos os dias, não existia mais, apenas um doente reflexo de seu pai, de Uchiha Fugaku, tão daninho e egoísta quanto. Aquele não era seu irmãozinho, seu irmãozinho morrera, em algum ponto entre aquele dia e o dia em que os pais deles tinham morrido, quase um mês atrás. Seu irmãozinho morrera e ninguém ficara sabendo, por que aquele monstro se instalara em seu lugar, usurpando sua imagem. Naruto estava certo, Sasuke queria ir embora e feriria qualquer um, destruiria tudo e todos até ter o que queria, o que pensava que merecia, assim como Fugaku, e até pior, já que Sasuke tinha inteligência e não apenas crueldade, afinal Uchiha Fugaku sempre fora medíocre. Sim, era melhor ele partir, sua simples presença lhe fazia mal, muito mal.

**Naru-chan**

Aquela voz estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, uma colossal dor de cabeça. Haruno Sakura não parava de falar desde que descobrira que Sasuke tinha ido embora de Konoha, para não mais voltar e é claro, viera à procura dele, disposta a saber tudo sobre isso, e a culpá-lo por isso. Sakura era uma pessoa horrível, não tinha nenhuma beleza pessoal que não fosse efêmera e fruto de maquiagem e simulação. Era mentirosa, dissimulada, obcecada, gananciosa, egoísta, egocêntrica e fútil, seu objetivo de vida era conquistar um bom partido, e Uchiha Sasuke era exatamente isso, por isso o perseguira durante todos os anos de escola, para ser sempre rejeitada friamente. E aparentemente, ele era culpado daquilo também, porque segundo Sakura, ele sempre interferira no obvio romance que imperava no ar quando ela e Sasuke se falavam, se encontravam ou simplesmente se olhavam. Todo mundo sabia que era questão de tempo para Sasuke se declarar para ela, mas que Naruto sempre atrapalhara e agora era demais ele ter afastado Sasuke.

- Obviamente você pensou que me conquistaria se ele fosse embora – Sakura continuou com sua voz esganiçada – e o afastou de mim em vão. Isso foi muito egoísta e mesquinho de sua parte e...

- Basta! – a voz não tão serena, mas incrivelmente sexy de Uchiha Itachi soou da porta do apartamento de Naruto, onde Sakura o encontrara arrumando suas coisas em caixas para a mudança, o apartamento ficaria muito pequeno para ele e o bebê e moraria com Tsunade até encontrar um lugar maior.

Sakura, que tinha uma obsessão por Uchiha Sasuke, tentou esconder sua face distorcida pela raiva, sua verdadeira face e sorrir candidamente, tentando simular que era uma tímida e doce jovem, sofrendo pela influência de Naruto e sua estupidez. Para Sakura, a parte mais desejável de Sasuke sempre fora o sobrenome e Itachi sempre fora o mais rico, o mais conhecido, o mais inteligente e era extremamente sexy.

- Itachi-san – Sakura sussurrou com voz doce, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Itachi – Uchiha-san – corrigiu-se apressada – eu estava ajudando Naruto e querendo saber sobre Sasuke-kun.

- Ele partiu – Itachi falou friamente – e Naruto não precisa de ajuda, nem a deseja de você. Oi amor.

Naruto abriu os olhos, completamente surpreso ao ver Uchiha Itachi andando até ele e lhe segurando a cintura enquanto beijava os lábios. A mão de Itachi espalmou seu ventre.

- Eu disse que viria – Itachi sussurrou depois de beijar os lábios de Naruto, e adorar o gosto doce que tomou sua boca, eram lábios macios, como ele sempre pensara que eram – não deve carregar peso agora, meu amor, nossa maior preocupação é o bebê.

- Bebê? – Sakura perguntou, esquecendo de simular sua voz doce e soando muito esganiçada – que bebê?

- O nosso bebê – Itachi falou, lançando seu olhar Uchiha, muito mais poderoso do que o do pai ou irmãozinho e aterrorizando Sakura – não queria saber por que meu irmãozinho partiu? Pois é, ele descobriu que eu e Naruto estávamos namorando, nos deu sua benção, mas acredito que desejasse mais do que apenas a amizade de Naruto, por isso resolveu partir, fazer sua própria vida, longe da nossa, que já está pronta, não é, meu amor?

- Meu amor – Sakura estava completamente perplexa.

- Não falou para ela, Naru? – Itachi sorriu para Naruto, que negou com a cabeça – não deve ser tão tímido com essas coisas, amor.

Itachi beijou mais uma vez aqueles lábios, apertando Naruto delicadamente de encontro a ele, afagando levemente o ventre do menor enquanto isso. Passava a mais pura imagem de um homem dedicado a pessoa por quem estava apaixonado.

- Eu e Naruto vamos nos casar, apenas uma cerimônia simples, sem testemunhas – Itachi sorriu para Naruto – estamos levando as coisas dele lá para casa, afinal, meu filho vai nascer em minha casa.

- Bebê – Sakura sussurrou.

- Sim, Naruto está esperando um filho meu – Itachi falou beijando o narizinho levemente arrebitado de Naruto, que corou completamente, mas deixou o Uchiha continuar com aquela encenação – ele não queria casar, acredita, tive que usar todo o meu charme e poder de persuasão para que ele aceitasse. E mesmo assim, ele insistiu em um contrato pré-nupcial, o tolinho, como se tudo que é meu não esteja inteiramente à disposição dele, assim como eu mesmo estou.

- Você – Sakura olhou com ódio para Naruto – você conseguiu os dois? Seduziu e enganou os dois Uchiha?

- Não – Itachi lançou aquele olhar para Sakura, que tremeu, se afastando um passo deles – eu e Naru namoramos a mais de dois anos, e ele sempre foi apenas um amigo fiel ao meu irmãozinho, enquanto era um amante ainda mais fiel e apaixonado para mim. Agora, poderia nos deixar, temos muito a fazer antes da equipe de mudança chegar para pegar as coisas de Naruto, afinal, eu o quero, ainda hoje, dormindo em minha cama.

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes, única coisa realmente bonita nela e então bufou, saindo dali para espalhar as novidades. Sasuke tinha ido embora, e não podia acreditar que fosse porque Naruto escolhera Itachi, mas estava claro que tinha sido exatamente por isso. Era revoltante pensar que aquele...aquele idiota que não tinha onde cair morto tinha conquistado os dois irmãos Uchiha, e escolhido o melhor deles, bufou mais uma vez enquanto batia a porta do apartamento de Naruto e rumava para a casa de Ino, primeira pessoa a quem precisava contar tudo aquilo.

Era uma indignidade que Naruto estivesse esperando um filho de Itachi, sabia que alguns homens nasciam com a predisposição a engravidar, mas eles eram raros, como eram raros os que conseguiam realmente sobreviver à gestação e parto. Talvez ainda não estivesse terminado para ela, poderia se passar por boa amiga de Naruto e quando ele morresse no parto, consolaria Itachi e se ofereceria para criar o filho do melhor amigo ao lado do viúvo. Conquistaria Itachi e o bebê, bem, se ele sobrevivesse também, sempre poderia conseguir boas babás e internatos no estrangeiro!

Itachi sorriu quando a porta bateu e então olhou Naruto, que tinha a face perplexa enquanto o encarava como se ele fosse louco.

- Não resisti – Itachi falou sorrindo e beijando novamente o narizinho de Naruto – ela realmente me irritou.

- Não pensou que ela vai espalhar isso tudo e que...

- Eu errei em falar tudo isso antes de conversar com você, mas foi para isso que vim, para lhe propor casamento e que se mude para minha casa – Itachi interrompeu Naruto – essa criança é Uchiha também, Naruto, e isso ficará evidente quando ele nascer e crescer e então? Vai permitir que sussurrem as costas dele, que o apontem como bastardo? Vai permitir que deturpem toda a sua história e desprezem aos dois? O que eu ofereço é segurança e estabilidade, uma casa, conosco como casal para proteger e criar essa criança, que não será mais apenas seu filho, mas meu também, que será nosso filho.

- Mas...

- Você não quer que Sasuke fique sabendo dessa criança, nem eu quero – Itachi cortou novamente – você estava correto, Sasuke não merece esse bebê, não merece a mim, muito menos a você. Mas eu mereço, e você merece também, e podemos fazer o melhor por ele desde agora. Se me aceitar, se casar comigo e se mudar para minha casa, ninguém jamais falará de nosso filho, ninguém o depreciará. Seremos apenas um jovem casal que teve seus planos apressados pela chegada do primeiro filho, e como somos ambos homens, já é visto como um milagre. Dirão que Sasuke não aceitou, que era apaixonado por você e não agüentou saber que tinha perdido a chance de se tornar seu amante, que o nosso romance secreto explicaria o porque de agüentar tanto os desmandos de Sasuke, que ele sempre foi infantil e temperamental. Nenhuma sombra será lançada sobre a paternidade dessa criança, nenhuma mácula recaíra sobre você ou essa criança e eu terei o que sempre quis.

- O que você sempre quis? – Naruto perguntou confuso, mas as palavras de Itachi faziam sentido.

- Uma família, Naruto – Itachi falou, mostrando seus verdadeiros anseios – uma família de verdade, uma família amorosa. Minha mãe tentou, ela era uma boa pessoa, mas era fraca demais, apaixonada demais por meu pai para perceber o quanto ele era desprezível. Você viu como eu cresci, como Sasuke cresceu, como fomos educados. E eu sempre desejei algo diferente e você pode me dar isso. Com você ao meu lado, com essa criança, podemos nos tornar uma família de verdade, essa criança pode vir a me amar realmente, me fazer um homem completo e feliz. Não quero um herdeiro, Naruto, isso cortaria meu coração, mas eu quero um filho, eu quero esse filho porque sei que com você, podemos fazer com que os Uchiha finalmente se tornem pessoas de verdade, e não apenas máquinas perfeitas. Não quero ficar sozinho naquela casa triste, não sei como torná-la um lar, mas com a sua ajuda, podemos fazer isso. E então, você me ajuda?

- Mas...casamento? – Naruto estava inseguro e Itachi o abraçou ainda mais ternamente.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto – Itachi sussurrou – você não precisa me corresponder, não precisa me amar, não vou exigir nada de você. Eu serei paciente, eu tentarei o conquistar aos poucos, e só quando você realmente me desejar, consumaremos essa união. Mas se você, em qualquer momento, acreditar que não pode, em nenhum momento, corresponder aos meus sentimentos, e quiser ser livre para viver com alguém que possa amar, eu lhe darei a liberdade e minha benção, seremos sempre amigos, e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, ficará sabendo que essa criança não é minha.

- Nunca – Naruto sussurrou – não sei se posso confiar em você, Itachi-san. Mas eu sei que não tenho cabeça para pensar em romance agora, que não posso...

- Não precisa, eu serei paciente – Itachi sorriu antes de pegar o telefone e ligar para a empresa de um amigo, uma empresa especializada em mudanças rápidas – mas você dormira em minha cama hoje, Naruto, hoje e todos os dias no futuro, eu apenas não dormirei lá ainda, e talvez nunca. Vou providenciar para que suas coisas sejam levadas, usarei o quarto de meus pais até que comecemos a reforma e redecoração da casa. Não se preocupe, eu não o ferirei, nem o magoarei jamais. Eu prometo, Naruto, prometo que farei de tudo para que vocês sejam muito felizes, e se eu errar, por favor, me fale, para que eu me corrija. Não quero, meu maior medo, é me tornar meu pai.

- Jamais seria – Naruto sorriu, estava decidido a pelo menos tentar, seu filho merecia o melhor e Uchiha Itachi podia ser isso, podia imaginar seu filho crescendo sobre s sombra protetora daquele homem e se tornando alguém como ele, alguém forte e justo, alguém leal e inteligente. Por isso colocou a mão sobre o peito de Itachi, sobre o coração do homem, que por mais sereno que se mostrasse, batia nervosamente, o fazendo sorrir por descobrir aquele pequeno segredo sobre Itachi – há bondade demais aqui para que se torne alguém amargo e frustrado como seu pai, Itachi-san. Eu aceito, e farei de tudo para merecer seu afeto.

- Não, não é apenas afeto, Naruto – Itachi falou beijando a têmpora de Naruto, sorrindo por saber que Naruto lhe daria uma oportunidade – eu o desejo, eu o amo, meu pequeno kitsune. Não preciso de seu retorno agora, preciso apenas que me permita cuidar de você, de você e desse pequeno que você nos dará.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu amplamente e Itachi lhe beijou levemente os lábios mais uma vez, antes de se afastar e falar com o amigo que atendia finalmente aquela ligação.

Observou Uchiha Itachi conversando, dando instruções e ordens. Uma equipe deveria ir ali, e Itachi passou o endereço, recolher tudo que havia, tudo mesmo e outra deveria ir até sua casa e desmontar o quarto de Sasuke, levando tudo que ficara lá para a casa secundária. Itachi não queria mais nenhuma recordação de Sasuke em casa, para receber Naruto. Seu irmãozinho preferira o caminho dos covardes, e não merecia nenhuma solidariedade. Aquela criança e o homem que a gerava eram dele agora, seus para proteger e amar e não abriria mão disso, nem mesmo para seu irmãozinho, a quem sempre amaria, mas amaria a criança que ele fora e o que poderia ter se tornado. Sasuke desejava, mais do que qualquer coisa, superá-lo, e Itachi iria mostrar que com aquelas idéias confusas e falta de caráter, Sasuke jamais poderia superá-lo, já que abrira mão da única coisa que o conduziria à superação total de Itachi e de todos os Uchiha até eles. Sasuke tinha desistido de Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naru-chan**

Itachi caminhava pela casa, observando as mudanças que tinham ocorrido ali nos últimos quatro meses. Para começar, o escritório de seu pai, que fora completamente modificado. Nada mais de móveis antigos e pesados, a grande mesa diante da janela, para ofuscar quem quer que entrasse, tinha sumido, assim como as prateleiras cheias de títulos comprados por Fugaku. Em seu lugar, estava patina clara, livros novos e antigos, que estavam ali pelo prazer da leitura e não para ostentação. Uma bancada de trabalho seguia a parede, com duas áreas de trabalho modernas e distintas, para que Itachi e Naruto pudessem trabalhar em casa se desejassem, sem perda para nenhum dos dois. Em lugar das cadeiras antigas e desconfortáveis, o resto do ambiente era tomado por um lindo tapete e quatro poltronas que eram muito confortáveis, além de bonitas.

Itachi gostava do escritório agora, realmente gostava, como jamais pensara que gostaria. Mas não era a única mudança. Havia também o quarto principal, que Naruto reformara, tirando um pouco do espaço do amplo banheiro e construindo um closet maior. Havia espaço para ele e Naruto, e ainda sobrava. Os móveis escuros tinham sido transformados, como as prateleiras do escritório. Patina clara, mais uma vez, porem eram as únicas coisas que tinham se mantido ali. Do revestimento do chão até as cortinas e lençóis, tudo tinha sido mudado, trocado por tons mais quentes e vivos, mais alegres. Aquele era um verdadeiro quarto de casal, e Itachi não podia deixar de desejar que logo ele e Naruto se tornassem um verdadeiro casal. Já podia dormir ali com Naruto, mas apenas isso, por enquanto, ainda mais porque o sexo estava proibido devido ao perigo que era uma gravidez masculina, e Itachi não iria, de forma alguma, colocar Naruto e o bebê em risco apenas para satisfazer sua luxúria. Já era ótimo poder beijar Naruto, poder dormir abraçado a ele, ou acordar sentindo o loiro o usando como travesseiro.

Pelo corredor, passou por seu antigo quarto, que fora modificado também, e que agora era um quarto infantil, pronto para receber o bebê que Naruto esperava. Ele e Naruto tinham, pessoalmente, instalado as prateleiras adaptáveis, armado o berço, mas o papel de parede predominantemente azul claro e o closet tinham sido instalados por uma equipe especializada, assim como o piso de madeira lisa e clara, onde um tapete macio dava mais aconchego e alegria ao quarto. Móbiles, o enxoval, o carrinho de bebê, cadeirinha para o carro, tudo que poderiam pensar em usar estava ali, esperando pela criança. Naruto avisara que tudo seria desembalado e esterilizado quando entrasse em trabalho de parto, que Shizune, a filha adotiva de Tsunade, viria pessoalmente para cuidar de tudo aquilo para eles, deixando tudo pronto para quando voltassem do hospital e sem o inconveniente de terem alguém estranho mexendo nas coisas deles e do bebê.

Aquele quarto era lindo, perfeito para receber um filho, e era isso que teriam, Itachi ainda lembrava sua emoção, que se espelhava no rosto de Naruto, quando tinham feito o ultra-som que não apenas mostrara a eles o lindo bebê que crescia quase acima da média dentro de Naruto, mas que também era um menininho. Naruto chorara, e Itachi se controlara usando toda sua força de vontade, enquanto amparava Naruto, lhe oferecendo seu lenço. Um menino, pensou e então recordou o sussurro de Naruto para ele, _Nosso menininho, Tachi_, fora isso que Naruto falara, e pela primeira vez, usara aquele apelido carinhoso, com o qual lhe chamava sempre que estava feliz, o que acontecia quase sempre, já que Naruto tinha um temperamento afável.

O corredor tinha mudado também, as passadeiras escuras que escondiam o lindo chão de madeira original tinham sumido, revelando a linda madeira limpa e encerada. Nas paredes, alguns quadros contendo fotos antigas, fotos de sua família, fotos da família de Naruto, fotos de amigos com eles e a foto do dia em que tinham se casado, em uma cerimônia no cartório, simples demais, onde apenas os mais próximos tinham comparecido, e isso por vontade deles e não por convite. Mesmo assim, era um momento marcante, e mostrariam a Hiro quando ele crescesse o dia em que seus pais tinham se casado. Hiro, aproveitou o nome, queria dizer "aquele que ilumina", Naruto escolhera o nome, sugerindo a Itachi meio timidamente, dizendo que seria um ótimo talismã e uma declaração. Uchiha Hiro, aquele seria o nome do filho deles, e Itachi, em nenhum momento desde que Sasuke partira e Naruto aceitara construir aquela família com ele, tinha pensado de forma diferente. Gostaria sim de ter tomado Naruto, de saber que fora seu sêmen que criara aquela criança, mas era seu sangue, e Naruto era seu, com paciência e delicadeza, estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Naruto, estava o conquistando e o loiro já acreditava em seus sentimentos, já aceitava seu amor e começava, mesmo que timidamente, a correspondê-lo.

Passou pelo quarto de Sasuke, que ficara vazia por uns dois meses, até que Naruto resolvera que aquele seria o quarto de hospedes e redecorara todo. As paredes azul escuras tinham sido substituídas por papel de parede delicadamente masculino, como tudo na casa. O banheiro tinha sido reformado também, dando espaço para um pequeno closet bem planejado pelo próprio Naruto, uma cama de casal ocupava agora metade do quarto, enquanto uma escrivaninha antiga e masculina descansava em um canto. A mobília, almofadas, travesseiros, lençóis e toalhas, tudo tinha sido escolhido por Naruto, predominando o azul claro e o branco, deixando todo o quarto parecendo muito maior e mais bonito. Jamais poderia ser confundido com o lugar onde Naruto fora tão infeliz.

Itachi seguiu até o fim do corredor, chegando à sala e sorrindo. Ela não estava completamente mudada, mas estava diferente. Novos estofamentos, a grande TV com cabo que lhes dava mais canais do que poderiam desejar assistir. Mais almofadas, mais cores, mais conforto. Aquela era uma sala de família, onde podiam se reunir e descansar, aproveitando o tempo uns com os outros e Itachi já se acostumara a sentar no gostoso sofá com Naruto ao seu lado, se aninhando nele, enquanto viam TV antes de dormir.

A sala de jantar fora modificada, em vez da pesada mobília que Fugaku tanto amava, e que parecia grande demais naquela sala, uma mesa de madeira delicada e oito cadeiras descansavam, assim como uma cristaleira mostrando a porcelana que sua mãe tanto amara e seus cristais, e os que Naruto herdara de seus pais. Um balcão de bufe estava encostado na parede longa, ali estavam às travessas e o faqueiro de prata de sua mãe, assim como as os mais completos e bonitos que Naruto trouxera do depósito onde estavam as coisas de seus pais. Aquele conjunto de jantar todo era de Naruto, fora de seus pais e Itachi não podia estar mais orgulhoso de ostentá-lo, e mais, de comer nele.

Claro que a maioria das refeições deles era na cozinha, antigo domínio de sua mãe que fora completamente modificado por Naruto. Ele não usaria um espaço tão pequeno e escuro para criar, fora o que dissera e mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer, Itachi lhe dera liberdade total. As paredes tinham sido revestidas por porcelanato, o piso substituído por cerâmica, mais fácil de limpar, dissera Naruto, além de mais alegre. O antigo quarto de hospedes tinha sido anexado a cozinha, virando a área em que estava a mesa de seis lugares e a dispensa. As janelas tinham sido alargadas e uma porta para o jardim fora instalada, e então, quando a reforma terminara, chegaram à grande geladeira, os aparelhos modernos e o imenso fogão profissional que deixara Itachi enciumado depois de ver como Naruto o alisava.

Quando tudo terminara, tudo fora instalado e estava pronto para usar, Itachi entendera o que Naruto quisera dizer. O loiro era um ótimo cozinheiro, podendo fazer até mesmo uma simples torrada parecer um manjar dos deuses e seu café, que ele fazia, embora não pudesse beber por causa da gestação, era a coisa mais gostosa que Itachi já provara. E foi na cozinha que encontrou Naruto, cantarolando naquela hora da manhã, preparando o café da manhã deles, e Itachi descobrira também que Naruto, além de acordar cedo, acreditava que a primeira refeição do dia era também a mais importante, por isso fazia um verdadeiro banquete.

A porta para a rua estava aberta, deixando uma brisa gostosa entrar e encanar pelas janelas abertas. Naruto estava com uma espátula diante do grande fogão que amava, e que Itachi viera a respeitar. Vestia uma calça de malha solta, e uma das camisas mais antigas de Itachi, já que quase nada mais servia nele. A camisa, mesmo sendo muito maior do que ele, se prendia ao ventre dilatado, que quase encostava no fogão enquanto Naruto cozinhava. Os pés estavam descalços, como sempre que Naruto entrava em casa, e talvez por isso o loiro tivesse colocado tantos tapetes pela casa, não apenas por serem bonitos, mas para esquentar seus pezinhos delicados.

À noite, depois do banho, Naruto sempre colocava meia nos pés antes de servir o jantar, e Itachi aprendera apreciar imensamente todas as pequenas manias do loiro, que eram muito charmosas. Naruto, estranhamente, era uma pessoa extremamente organizada, não controladora ou metódica, mas organizada. Tudo tinha um lugar, mas Naruto não se preocupava se ela estava ali ou não, desde que não estivesse incomodando ninguém. Itachi, que vivera todos aqueles anos sobre um regime quase militar, se sentia muito bem com isso, com aquela liberdade. E Naruto gostava de realizar todos os trabalhos da casa sozinho, fora a muito custo que Itachi o convencera a aceitar a faxineira três vezes por semana, e tivera que usar o fato de que Naruto logo não poderia se mover tão facilmente para isso. Mas tirando a limpeza e a passagem das roupas, Naruto cuidava de tudo mais, e jamais abriria mão de cozinhar, por isso Itachi nem tentara, ainda mais porque estava completamente apaixonado pela comida de Naruto também.

Avançou pela cozinha, parando atrás de Naruto e passando as mãos por sua cintura, acariciando o amplo ventre que espantosamente ainda cresceria e beijou o pescoço dourado do loiro.

- Bom dia, amor – Itachi sussurrou mordiscando a orelha de Naruto, que riu divertido.

- Bom dia, Tachi – Naruto replicou alegremente, se virando um pouco e beijando os lábios de Itachi, como já se acostumara a fazer todas as manhãs, ou nas despedidas e chegadas.

Começara a esperar, ansiar, pelos beijos de Itachi, embora somente a noite eles ficassem mais profundos e quentes, e somente se estivessem sozinhos, pois Itachi não era muito dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto, e nem precisava. Naruto não se sentia um segredo sujo, como com Sasuke, mas estimado e protegido, Itachi mostrava pelo toque e olhar que ele o amava, que estavam juntos, apenas não ostentava isso vulgarmente e Naruto se via ainda mais cativado por isso. A intimidade deles era deles, não era permitido a ninguém ver isso, saber disso, era particular aos dois, embora todos pensassem que eram mais íntimos do que verdadeiramente eram. Ou não, pensou confuso, apenas não tinham feito sexo ainda, mas nem podia, em sua condição, a penetração estava proibida, mas não o resto e Naruto bem que gostaria de tentar o resto com Itachi, mas ele apenas o beijava até lhe roubar todo o fôlego, até lhe deixar quente e carente e então o abraçava e se acomodava para dormir, tão insatisfeito e frustrado quanto Naruto.

- A comida ainda demora uns quinze minutos – Naruto anunciou, ganhando mais um leve beijo.

- Vou me arrumar então – Itachi falou, beijando também os cabelos de Naruto – tenho uma reunião com Kisame hoje pela manhã, finalmente vamos terceirizar o jurídico da Sharingan. Isso gerará muito lucro para nós e para Kisame também. Ele é realmente muito eficiente.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu – vá se arrumar, o café estará esperando quando voltar e então eu deixo você sair correndo. Volta para o almoço?

- Não terei tempo – Itachi falou, não gostava disso, mas estava reformulando a Sharingan, adaptando-a ao seu modo de ser e agir, finalmente dando lucro e crescimento. Isso dava muito trabalho, ainda mais porque haviam muitas pessoas preguiçosas que tinham lucrado por anos as custas da empresa e dos Uchiha. Queria eliminar todo o peso morto e inútil, queria deixar uma empresa que seria uma fonte de orgulho para seu filho, por mais que Hiro pudesse escolher se desejava se dedicar aos negócios ou seguir outra carreira. Como Naruto dissera, sempre haveriam juntas administradoras muito eficientes para gerar lucro enquanto Hiro se dedicava a qualquer outra coisa, assim como seus irmãos, quando eles chegassem e essa idéia alegrava o coração de Itachi. A idéia de Hiro e seus irmãos ou irmãs, crianças que teria e criaria ao lado de Naruto, com Naruto.

- Tudo bem – Naruto sorriu, sabendo que Itachi estava e sempre seria muito ocupado, ele também tinha coisas para fazer – prepararei um bento, e algo gostoso para o jantar.

- Qualquer coisa feita por você é maravilhoso – Itachi falou beijando o ombro de Naruto antes de se afastar – eu adoro sua comida, tanto que já noto que minhas roupas ficam mais justas a cada dia.

- Precisa fazer exercício – Naruto falou sorrindo pelo elogio de Itachi – quando Hiro nasceu, eu vou começar a fazer exercícios também.

- Quando Hiro nascer – Itachi falou rouco, olhando de forma carente para Naruto da porta da cozinha – eu e você vamos fazer muito exercício, kitsune.

A promessa sexual das palavras de Itachi fizeram Naruto sorrir amplamente e tremer em expectativa. Com a cabeça cheia de imagens eróticas, e as mãos cuidando para que nada queimasse, ele continuou a cuidar do café, até que sentiu que alguém o observava e quase enfartou ao ver o homem moreno e pálido parado na porta da cozinha, o olhando com interesse. Por um segundo, pensou que fosse Uchiha Sasuke que voltara, mas então reconheceu as diferenças, reconheceu Sai.

- Kami-sama – Naruto falou colocando a mão no coração antes de começar a colocar as tiras de bacon em uma travessa, assim como os ovos e lingüiças finalmente prontos – você quase me mata de susto, Sai.

Uchiha Sai era primo de Itachi e Sasuke, seu pai fora o irmão mais jovem de Fugaku, e mais habilidoso também, por isso Fugaku o odiara e ao filho que tivera. O virá pouquíssimas vezes naqueles anos em que tinha sido amigo de Sasuke, e sempre notara a semelhança física entre Sasuke e Sai, fato registrado por Sasuke e odiado. Sai vivia em Konoha, sobre os cuidados de um parente de sua mãe que era militar, por isso, não fora com espanto que Naruto ouvira que Sai tinha se alistado também e pretendia seguir carreira. Sai tinha dois anos a mais do que ele, e dois a menos do que Itachi, estava servindo a dois anos, completamente engajado e quando perguntara, Itachi havia comentado que pensava que Sai estava em missão.

- Naruto? – Sai perguntou ainda sem entrar na casa. Tinha ouvido que seus tios tinham morrido e fora ali para prestar seus pêsames aos primos, e então, um amigo em comum lhe dera a carona, e lhe avisara que Sasuke tinha saído da cidade, brigado com todo mundo e depois de ferir Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, a única coisa que invejara na vida de Sasuke, o melhor amigo do primo que sempre desculpava suas brincadeiras maliciosas e toques impróprios. Naruto, que sempre sorria para ele e que elogiara seus desenhos, que jamais parecera se importar por ele ser o primo renegado, não tão rico ou influente quanto os demais. Naruto, que jamais pudera se aproximar muito, que jamais pudera ficar tempo ao suficiente ao lado para realmente criar uma amizade, Naruto, que assustara agora e que mesmo assim o reconhecera e recebia.

Hyuuga Neji estava certo, pensou olhando a barriga dilatada de gestante que Naruto ostentava, Itachi tinha engravidado Naruto e conquistado o melhor dos prêmios. Fora Neji quem o levara até ali, mesmo que dissessem que ele deveria ainda estar internado, que ainda estava fraco demais para ir para a casa da família, ainda mais por jamais ter sido bem recebido ali.

Entrou meio desequilibrado, muito trêmulo e fraco ainda, tocando a barriga de Naruto e sentindo o movimento ali antes do loiro o olhar confuso e ir deixar as travessas sobre a mesa, incluindo um novo jogo de talheres e pratos e servindo uma nova caneca de café fumegante.

- Você parece prestes a desmaiar – Naruto falou olhando curioso e preocupado para Sai – sente aqui e coma alguma coisa, Itachi já vai chegar para comer. Fiz a mais, tem para todos.

Sai fez o que Naruto dissera, pensando que era a primeira vez que era recebido daquela forma naquela casa, nem mesmo Mikoto, que era gentil e terna, havia desafiado Fugaku para simplesmente alimentá-lo, mesmo quando ele estivera doente, mesmo quando era apenas uma criança órfã e sozinha, precisando de proteção. Fugaku o desprezara e as poucas vezes em que fora naquela casa, e interagira com os primos, fora por questão de conveniência para Fugaku, cuja a imagem de tio negligente começava a imperar.

Logo Naruto servia os dois grandes pratos, deixando um diante de Sai e indicando com a cabeça que ele deveria comer, e então pegou uma caixa de bento e começou a enchê-la com comida que fazia na hora. Quando terminou, pois Naruto era muito rápido, colocou a caixa em uma embalagem de tecido própria para isso, junto com um guardanapo de tecido e um par de hashis esculpidos. Só então pegou a água quente e jogou dentro de uma caneca limpa, colocando um saquinho de chá e indo se acomodar diante de Sai na mesa, ao lado da cabeceira, cujo prato repleto de comida esperava. Serviu um pouco de cada coisa e pegou uma fatia de fruta já cortada, começando a comer e então Itachi entrou na cozinha pela outra porta, vestido como um executivo, coisa que era, mas com um ar imponente e poderoso, algo que Fugaku jamais tivera.

- Sai? – Itachi não pareceu confuso em ver seu primo ali, e ao ver a forma como Sai parecia lívido, e como Naruto parecia preocupado pelo outro, deu de ombros, sabendo que logo aquele problema seria "tirado" de suas mãos – como foi sua última missão?

- Concluída – Sai falou inseguro, começando a comer quando Itachi se acomodou na cabeceira e começou a comer sua própria comida, parecendo muito contente por isso, provou e gostou, embora estivesse inapetente – cheguei ontem, e fiquei sabendo sobre o falecimento de Fugaku e Mikoto. Eu sinto...

- Não precisa – Itachi cortou o primo – não gostava deles, ou melhor, não gostava dele, como eu mesmo não gostava e não tenho nenhum pesar por sua perda, assim como você não tem.

- Não, não tenho, mas aprendi que é o que se deve dizer – Sai falou e Naruto riu baixinho, atraindo os dois Uchiha – o que?

- Nada – Naruto falou ainda rindo e então Itachi estendeu sua mão, pegando a do loiro e apertando de leve, afetuosamente, enquanto sorria para ele – é apenas tão estranho ver Sai tentando ser gentil, enquanto você o interrompe e desmente.

Itachi sorriu para Naruto, se inclinando e beijando-lhe os cabelos.

- Apenas não quero que ele gaste energia desnecessariamente – Itachi falou calmamente – ainda mais porque ouvi que ele foi gravemente ferido em sua última missão.

- Neji? – Sai perguntou curioso e Itachi concordou, deveria saber que Neji iria se meter e ligar para Itachi assim que o deixasse ali.

- Sim, ele acabou de ligar – Itachi sorriu.

- Por isso não se espantou com um convidado tão cedo – Naruto riu animado – mas você está certo, Tachi, Sai parece meio...fraco.

- Deveria estar internado na base – Itachi falou para Naruto, mas sorrindo da forma como Sai arregalara os olhos diante do apelido carinhoso usado pelo loiro – está ferido e fraco da última missão, e embora nada a respeito dela nos seja revelado, acho que devemos tomar responsabilidade por sua atitude temerária.

- Se Sai colocou essa visita a você acima de sua própria saúde, é claro que vamos cuidar dele – Naruto falou decidido, fazendo Itachi sorrir ainda mais, sabendo o que vinha, e sendo justamente aquilo que esperava, que desejava – afinal, Sai é da família.

Sai piscou atordoando diante daquele dialogo, e da forma como Itachi concordava com Naruto. Jamais fora família, claro que Itachi sempre fora sereno e observador com ele, quase gentil o suficiente para desejar que fosse seu irmão mais velho, e não o do bastardo egoísta que era Sasuke, mas jamais fora tratado naquela casa como um convidado, como um familiar, e sim como um incomodo, algo desnecessário e vergonhoso.

- Conto com você para acomodá-lo – Itachi falou sorrindo, terminando seu café da manhã e sorrindo ainda mais ao ver o bento já preparado para que levasse, assim como o saco de papel pardo, que não sabia onde Naruto conseguia, contendo alguns quitutes para comer até poder realmente almoçar. A vida de casado se revelava uma maravilha, mas sabia que era apenas por ser casado com Naruto – pode pegar minha maleta para mim, Naru?

- Claro – Naruto sorriu amplamente, se erguendo, ele adorava ser útil e Itachi sabia.

Quando o loiro saiu da cozinha, Itachi olhou Sai.

- Essa criança é sua ou do bastardo? – Sai perguntou, mesmo sabendo que as boas-vindas poderiam acabar naquele momento.

- É meu filho – Itachi falou serenamente – mas foi Sasuke quem o gerou com Naruto, antes de ser informado, ele espancou e humilhou Naruto, fazendo com que ele o odiasse plenamente e perdendo o direito de saber, de cogitar tal idéia.

Sai concordou, Sasuke jamais merecera Naruto, não merecia nada e felizmente, agora Itachi sabia disso.

- Eu ficarei feliz, e mais tranqüilo, sabendo que há alguém aqui com Naruto – Itachi falou – tenho que trabalhar, infelizmente, mas fico preocupado com ele. A gestação está correndo bem, mas ele se sente fraco algumas vezes, quase desmaia e qualquer coisa pode ameaçar sua saúde e a do bebê. Se puder ficar uns dias, se puder usar o tempo que tem de licença deixando que ele o mime e cuidando dele enquanto não estou aqui, eu ficaria muito agradecido.

- Quer que eu me instale aqui? – Sai perguntou incrédulo.

- Quero sim – Itachi falou sereno – sei que não posso lhe pedir nada, que não tenho esse direito, mas sempre pensei que você era uma boa pessoa, Sai. E não confiaria meu Naruto a mais ninguém, e ele não aceitaria mais ninguém aqui. Sei que ele vai tentar lhe engordar e mimar, mas se puder...

- Eu fico – Sai falou erguendo a caneca – gosto de Naruto, ele sempre foi legal comigo, e gosto de você, que sempre tentou ser gentil. Fora que por essa comida e café, eu faria qualquer coisa. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei de olho nele e o avisarei se algo acontecer.

Itachi sorriu agradecido e então Naruto chegou com a maleta de Itachi, que bebeu o resto de seu café antes de beijar os lábios do loiro e se despedir, saindo pela porta dos fundos com Naruto em seus calcanhares. Ali, recebeu mais um beijo e o bento e lanchinho, alem de um copo térmico com café como ele gostava. Beijou novamente Naruto, um beijo mais quente antes de sair, deixando Naruto cuidar de Sai, que também cuidava dele.

Sai observava Naruto o tempo todos, e quando o loiro voltou para a mesa, pegando a jarra de café da cafeteira e servindo mais para Sai antes de deixá-la próxima ao moreno, voltando a se acomodar e comer, não resistiu.

- E então, dickless – Sai usou o apelido que enfurecia Naruto – finalmente assumiu ser mulher?

Naruto mastigou lentamente, antes de engolir e encarar Sai com serenidade.

- Não sou mulher – Naruto falou calmamente – e tenho um pênis, Sai. Fora que pensei que tivéssemos crescido o suficiente para não precisar mais dessas provocações, estranho.

Sai sorriu diante daquelas palavras, e do apelido que Naruto lhe dera.

- Fiquei sabendo que o bastardo finalmente mostrou sua verdadeira face – Sai falou – ele jamais te mereceu, e espero que não goste mais dele, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Não, não gosto mais, não odeio Sasuke, Sai – Naruto falou sério – apenas sou indiferente a ele. Jamais vou perdoar completamente o que ele me fez, jamais vou esquecer, mas esqueci dele e do que senti por ele. Como você disse, ele jamais me mereceu.

- Itachi está o fazendo feliz? – Sai perguntou depois de ouvir o que Naruto dissera e entender o que não dissera.

- Sim, ele está – Naruto sorriu para Sai – ele é gentil, carinhoso, fica o tempo todo pensando em me mimar ou mimando. Ele deixou que eu mudasse a casa toda.

- Ficou melhor, pelo menos essa parte, a única que vi até agora – Sai falou voltando a comer, descobrira que estava faminto desde que começara a comer a comida que Naruto servira para ele e logo pegava o que estava nas travessas, apenas para não desperdiçar – e isso está muito bom, Naruto. De quantos meses está?

- Cinco completos, indo para o sexto mês – Naruto falou acariciando o ventre enquanto mordiscava uma fatia crocante de bacon – é um menino, vamos chamá-lo de Hiro, Uchiha Hiro.

- Gostei – Sai falou, realmente apreciando a sonoridade e significado daquele nome – é um bom nome. E o bastardo, ele já sabe que você e Itachi estão juntos?

- Não sei, não quero saber – Naruto falou – sei apenas que ele não ligou para Itachi, que não tentou entrar em contato nenhuma vez, e acho que Itachi não quer entrar em contato tão pouco. Ele partiu para fazer sua vida, para provar para todos que era o melhor Uchiha, que seja feliz nisso, eu espero que tenha sucesso, para que jamais volte para incomodar e invejar o que Itachi tem.

Sai sorriu diante daquelas sabias palavras. Era bem capaz de Sasuke se dar mal e voltar, tal qual o filho prodigo, pensando em ser recebido ali, perdoado e ainda pensar em dar palpites e ter crises de temperamento por Itachi ser bem-sucedido, tanto nos negócios, como no amor, pelo que vira no primo e via em Naruto. Os dois se amavam realmente, tinham construído um bom e forte relacionamento naqueles meses e Sai queria apenas observar, admirar aquele calor que parecia envolver até a ele, um calor generoso que as verdadeiras famílias deveriam ter.

- Itachi diz que já superou Sasuke e todos os Uchiha ao casar comigo – Naruto sorriu, como que desdenhasse daquelas palavras, mas Sai sabia que Itachi estava correto – e que superará completamente quando Hiro nascer e crescer para se tornar um filho Uchiha e não um herdeiro. Ele já mostra que vai ser um pai coruja, acredita?

- Hai – Sai respondeu prontamente – ele deu sorte, se livrar do bastardo e conquistar você!

Naruto olhou confuso para Sai e então corou, ficando ainda mais meigo e lindo assim, envergonhado. Sai gostaria de pintá-lo agora, de replicar em papel e grafite aquela beleza plena, ampliada pela gestação adiantada, cheia de vida e energia, cheia de luz. Naruto jamais fora tão belo quanto agora, mas Sai pensava que ainda não chegara ao seu máximo, mas logo chegaria, sobre os cuidados de Itachi, alimentado pelo amor que o primo tinha pelo loiro.

- Vai ser bom ter você por aqui, Sai – Naruto falou então – eu tinha esquecido o quanto era gostoso conviver com sua franqueza. É meio insultante às vezes, mas muito reconfortante, ainda mais em um mundo tão fingido e hipócrita como o que vivemos.

- Fala como se eu estivesse me mudando para cá – Sai falou sorrindo pelo elogio, dificilmente as pessoas gostavam de sua franqueza, mas Naruto, por mais irritado que ficasse às vezes, sempre sorrira para ele, como sorria agora, embora jamais tivesse sido tão acolhedor como agora.

- E por que não? – Naruto perguntou curioso, terminando seu café e recolhendo a louça, enquanto Sai pegava a última fatia de bacon e mordiscava – você passa muito tempo em missões ou treinamentos, por isso é perda de tempo e dinheiro manter uma casa própria, e é desconfortável e impessoal morar em um alojamento militar. Por que não morar aqui, com sua família, quando está de férias ou licença? A casa é grande, eu normalmente cozinho mais comida do que eu e Itachi podemos comer e vai ser bom ter companhia durante o dia, principalmente agora que a gestação está chegando ao último estagio. Itachi está sempre ligando, preocupado, pensando que vai retornar e me encontrar em uma poça do meu próprio sangue porque escorreguei ou desmaiei.

- Está me oferecendo um quarto nessa casa? – Sai perguntou ainda mais surpreso – um quarto meu, que posso ocupar quando quiser, pelo tempo que quiser?

- É, é isso sim – Naruto sorriu amplamente – você não quer?

- Por quê? – Sai perguntou finalmente.

- Você é família, Sai – Naruto falou – e eu sempre gostei de você. Itachi diz que eu gosto de ter a casa cheia e cuidar de todo mundo, que sou uma mãe galinha e acho que ele está certo. Ele é muito independente, mal consigo fazer alguma coisa por ele, a não ser cozinhar. Seria bom ter alguém para cuidar também, embora pense que você não é muito diferente de Itachi. Será bom ter alguém da família para conversar durante o dia, e sei que Itachi gostaria disso também, ele se preocupa com você, ele se preocupa com todo mundo.

Sai piscou incrédulo e então sorriu.

- Eu adoraria, Naruto – Sai falou finalmente, enquanto Naruto lavava a louça usada e começava a limpar o fogão, logo começaria novamente a cozinhar, hoje teria companhia para o almoço e depois o jantar. Estava com vontade de bater um bolo também, seria bom para um lanche de tarde e para depois do jantar.

- Então vamos ver seu quarto, você me diz o que não gosta e vemos o que podemos fazer para providenciar – Naruto falou terminando seu serviço e secando as mãos enquanto ia pegar o saco longo de viagem que Sai deixara do lado de fora, mas não foi tão rápido quanto o próprio Sai – é, não posso carregar peso, e isso parece pesado. Venha, e você já me dá a roupa suja que tenha para que eu lave. Venha, é por aqui.

- O quarto de hóspedes foi sacrificado – Sai apontou vendo a sala e corredor modificados e gostando, ainda mais quando viu uma moldura bonita com uma foto dele, Itachi e Sasuke quando crianças, parecendo irmãos, uma perfeita escadinha, nem imaginava que aquela foto ainda existisse.

- Aquele sim, mas criamos outro – Naruto sorriu – não recebemos hóspedes, mesmo assim criamos esse aqui, veja se gosta.

E Naruto abriu a porta do antigo quarto de Sasuke, mostrando que ele estava completamente diferente, muito bonito, bonito demais para o espartano Sai, que se sentiu completamente em casa naquele ambiente bem decorado e aconchegante.

- O banheiro foi modificado, ficou menor – Naruto falou abrindo a porta do banheiro e vendo que as toalhas estavam limpas, assim como a roupa de cama – tem mais travesseiros e cobertores aqui, e esse é o closet, ele é espaçoso, embora pequeno.

- É perfeito, Naruto – Sai sussurrou ainda chocado – posso mesmo ficar aqui quando não estiver trabalhando?

- Será um prazer – Naruto sorriu – fora que você vai querer conhecer e conviver com seu priminho aqui, não vai?

Sai sorriu amplamente, deixando o saco de viagem sobre a cama macia e andando até Naruto, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a barriga de Naruto. O bebê, seu priminho Hiro, chutou vigorosamente e Sai se sentiu em casa, finalmente, desde que seus pais tinham morrido, ele voltava para casa, um lar aconchegante, onde podia ser ele mesmo, onde podia relaxar, para onde voltar quando estivesse fraco, ferido ou feliz. E Naruto lhe sorriu e volta, o recebendo, como sua mãe recebia a ele e ao pai quando chegavam. Finalmente em casa, pensou, e agradeceria Itachi por lhe oferecer aquilo, e a Neji por ser intrometido e preocupado.

**Naru-chan**

O convívio da família Uchiha, como eram chamados agora e como se chamavam agora, era calmo. Sai era um bom companheiro, e bom convalescente. Estava mais saudável depois daquelas semanas sobre a tutela e cuidado de Naruto, levava muito há sério sua tarefa de cuidar do loiro durante o dia, quando Itachi não podia estar por perto e aceitava prontamente os cuidados e comidas que Naruto lhe oferecia generosamente.

Era como se tivesse um irmãozinho novamente, mas um irmãozinho que jamais o invejaria, que não desejava competir com ele, que convivia pacificamente com ele e com Naruto. E Naruto adorava cuidar das pessoas, tinha construído aquela família praticamente sozinho, cimentando o respeito e amor entre todos eles, a familiaridade e fraternidade. Fora fácil aceitar Sai dividindo os momentos fora do quarto com eles, o moreno era inteligente e disciplinado, inocente em muitos aspectos, parecendo uma criança feliz em conviver com os pais, e os pais, no caso, eram Itachi e Naruto.

Mas havia o crescente desejo que sentia pelo loiro, que às vezes o assustava pela intensidade, pelo quase descontrole que quase o dominava algumas vezes, fazendo com que pensasse, sinceramente, em jogar todas as restrições e instruções de Tsunade para o alto e tomar Naruto, satisfazendo os dois. Mas se controlava, para não assustar Naruto, para não ferir ao loiro ou ao filho deles. Jamais arriscaria Naruto, e se para isso precisava sofrer, ele sofreria, se controlaria e fingiria ser um cubo de gelo, ele morreria de hipotermia com aqueles banhos frios antes de magoar Naruto de qualquer forma.

E foi isso que pensou ao tomar mais uma daqueles banhos frios, que faziam seus lábios arroxearem e seu queixo bater antes de abrandarem a excitação que sentia e acabarem com sua ereção. Se secou cuidadosamente, para evitar qualquer estimulo a seu corpo já muito sensível pelo longo celibato a que se dedicava. Queria Naruto e ninguém poderia substituí-lo, não insultaria Naruto, nem a ele mesmo, tentando se satisfazer com qualquer outra pessoa, e embora tivesse se acostumado a masturbações matinais para não violar Naruto na cozinha, acabava ainda mais insatisfeito e frustrado do que antes, diante das imagens eróticas que se formavam em sua mente nessas horas.

Saiu do banheiro e viu Naruto sobre a cama, todo o sacrifício que fizera durante aquele banho frio perdido diante da cena que o esperava. Naruto estava usando apenas a parte de cima de um de seus pijamas, completamente nu além dessa camisa de seda que revelava toda a extensão do corpo que ocultava. E o loiro se tocava, dilatando o rosado ânus enquanto se masturbava lentamente. Os olhos azuis fixos em Itachi, como tinham estado fixos na porta fechada que ocultava o banho de Itachi.

- Naru – a voz de Itachi estava ainda mais máscula, ainda mais rouca, cheia de desejo, um sussurro cheio de anseio – o que está fazendo?

- Sei que estou gordo, que estou feio – Naruto se lamentou, se tocando ainda mais rápido, introduzindo o terceiro dedo em seu ânus – mas eu o desejo tanto, tanto...você não me quer? Não me deseja, nem um pouco? Nem por piedade de mim?

Todo o controle que Itachi mantinha regiamente, se desfez enquanto rosnava, puxando a camisa de seu pijama enquanto quase corria para a cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas abertas de Naruto, a ereção novamente refeita, como uma rocha entre suas pernas, dolorosa e incomoda, praticamente gritando para ser enterrada naquele corpo macio e quente, naquele ânus rosado que os dedos de Naruto dilatavam desejosamente.

- Não podemos – Itachi rosnou tirando o mais delicadamente que podia a única peça de roupa que Naruto usavam revelando seu corpo completamente para ele – não posso me enterrar em você aqui – Itachi introduziu um dedo com os de Naruto, gemendo ao sentir o calor aveludado do interior de Naruto, fazendo com que sua ereção latejasse – por mais que eu deseje, eu não posso. Não vê o quanto me controlo, o quando eu anseio por isso?

- Não – Naruto amuou tentando ser gracioso, o que era impossível com aquela imensa barriga de oito meses, mesmo assim se sentando, tirara seus dedos de dentro dele, deixando apenas os de Itachi, já que um segundo dedo fora se unir ao primeiro, também parara de se masturbar e agora puxava com as duas mãos a calça de pijama de Itachi para baixo, gemendo ao ver o grande e grosso pênis do moreno. Não havia como Itachi simular aquilo, pensou sorrindo, não havia como um homem simular um desejo como aquele e mesmo sabendo que não estava sendo nada sexy ou sedutor, afagou a ereção de Itachi, sentindo o quanto estava dura, fazendo o moreno gemer enquanto fechava os olhos e introduzia o terceiro dedo, fazendo com que gemesse também. Tinha se masturbado todos aqueles meses sozinho, no banheiro, antes de ir fazer o café da manhã. Tinha desejado, sonhado, imaginado Itachi o tomando todos os dias, todas as manhãs, enquanto tentava abafar seus gemidos com a toalha e água que caia.

- Kitsune – Itachi sussurrou, abrindo seus olhos, adorando a forma quase reverente, e muito gulosa com que Naruto olhava sua ereção, com que a tocava – tem sido um inferno dormir ao seu lado, sentindo seu corpo macio ao lado do meu, desejando tocar você, impregnar você com meu cheiro, com meu gosto, para que você não pense em ninguém mais.

- Eu não penso – Naruto replicou com um sussurro antes de gemer alto, pois Itachi apertava prazerosamente sua próstata – só penso no Tachi, desde que ele me beijou no meu antigo apartamento, só penso e desejo o Tachi.

Itachi rosnou, pensando em quantas vezes desejara tomar o loiro, enquanto ainda podiam, mas se segurara para não assustar o loiro.

- Eu quero o Tachi dentro de mim – Naruto revelou – desde a primeira noite em que dormi aqui, eu sonhei com o Tachi dentro de mim, me tomando sobre essa cama, mas o Tachi jamais se aproximou de mim, jamais pareceu querer tanto quanto eu e não quis parecer...fácil.

- Jamais será fácil, meu kitsune – Itachi rosnou segurando a nuca de Naruto – seu temperamento sensual e apaixonado é natural, lindo e o aprecio muito. Jamais o esconda de mim, jamais tema me mostrar nada de você. Eu lhe disse para me mostrar, para me pedir tudo que desejasse, é meu dever e prazer satisfazer você, kitsune, meu kitsune.

- Eu quero – Naruto sussurrou, as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação, mas ainda tímido, um pouco inseguro, desejando acreditar, arriscar – quero sugar você, sentir seu gosto em minha boca...e quero que me sugue também, embora...

- Vou adorar isso – Itachi falou beijando os lábios de Naruto apaixonadamente e rompendo o beijo apenas quando o loiro não tinha mais nenhum fôlego, então se virou, se deitando de lado na cama, puxando Naruto para que ele se acomodasse assim também e lambendo a ereção do loiro, que gemeu se agarrando a suas pernas. A ampla barriga comprimida contra o pescoço e peito de Itachi, mas não atrapalhando seus movimentos, graças à diferença de altura entre ele e Naruto, podiam fazer aquilo prazerosamente – me chupe, kitsune.

Naruto fez exatamente como Itachi requisitara, gemendo apreciativamente ao sentir o gosto de Itachi em sua boca, graças à gota de sêmen que estava altiva sobre a glande avermelhada de Itachi. Gemeu ainda mais ao sentir os dedos de Itachi novamente em seu ânus, o dilatando e estimulando sua próstata, por isso levou a mãos aos testículos do moreno, estimulando-os enquanto sua boca devorava o máximo que podia da ereção de Itachi.

Itachi gemeu, estimulando ainda mais Naruto, pensando que estava no céu até que o loiro gozou dentro de sua boca, carente demais para se controlar. O loiro tinha libertado seu pênis daquela lindo e gostosa boca, fizera isso para gritar de prazer, Itachi sabia que teria que cuidar sozinho de sua ereção, mas então Naruto empurrou-o, se apoiando nele enquanto se erguia e dava as costas a um confuso Itachi. Então o loiro se apoiou na cabeceira trabalhada da cama, inclinado para a frente enquanto afastava o máximo que podia as pernas. Libertou uma mão quando conseguiu se equilibrar, passando a mão por sua pele até das costas até os glúteos, introduzindo os dois dedos entre seus glúteos e os afastando, mostrando seu ânus dilatado.

- Não podemos – Itachi rosnou desejoso.

- Não contaremos a oba-chan – Naruto ronronou malicioso – e vai negar a um gestante seu maior desejo?

Itachi rosnou, se erguendo e ficando de joelhos atrás de Naruto, pegando na mesinha de cabeceira o lubrificante que usava quando se masturbava na cama pela manhã, besuntando seu pênis antes de jogar o lubrificante de qualquer jeito, encaixando seu pênis na entrada de Naruto e forçando um pouco. Gemeu deleitado quando sua glande passou pelo anel firme, roçando as paredes quentes e aveludadas do interior de Naruto. Seu Naruto, seu kitsune, finalmente seu, somente seu!

As duas mãos de Naruto seguraram e apertaram a cabeceira trabalhada da cama, enquanto gemia de prazer, havia um pouco de desconforto diante do tamanho de Itachi, mas nada que o machucasse realmente. Quase gritou de prazer ao sentir o pênis de Itachi entrando quase completamente nele e pressionando sua próstata. Sabia que Itachi seria um bom amante, mas não imaginara que seria tão bom assim. Jamais se sentira assim, e sabia que não era apenas pela carência, que não imaginava que era melhor do que era.

- Mova-se – Naruto pediu – por favor, Tachi, me foda.

Itachi riu enquanto começava a sair e entrar lentamente, mas pressionando a próstata de Naruto cada vez que tornava a invadir o loiro, o fazendo gritar. Não era sorte que tivesse se preocupado em isolar acusticamente aquele quarto? E nem sabia que Naruto era um amante tão vocal, mas adorava isso, o prazer que dava ao loiro e que ele expressava tão espontaneamente.

- Não, meu kitsune – Itachi falou passando a mão pela barriga de Naruto e a espalmando, segurando de leve e ajudando Naruto a sustentar o peso dela enquanto o ritmo ficava mais rápido – eu estou lhe fazendo amor. Deixarei para lhe foder quando pudermos foder sem sentido, até ficarmos cegos, surdos e idiotas. Até lá, eu lhe farei amor, espero que aprecie!

E Itachi deu ênfase a suas palavras com um movimento quase brusco, em que saiu e entrou com força controlada em Naruto, o fazendo gritar por mais, na mais pura apreciação. Sorrindo, beijou o ombro delicado, a nuca salpicada de suor e continuou se movendo rapidamente, tomando Naruto como desejava, embora ainda controlado e cuidadoso por causa da gestação. Amou Naruto, mostrando seu desejo por ele, e nem precisou tocar o loiro para que ele gozasse novamente, o levando junto, o deixando plenamente saciado e feliz enquanto usava suas últimas forças para acomodar Naruto deitado ao seu lado, entre seus braços e enterrar seu rosto na nuca dourada, enquanto seu pênis finalmente saciado saia do loiro, junto com seu próprio sêmen, a marca de sua pose sobre Naruto, e a marca da pose de Naruto sobre ele. Eram finalmente um casal, finalmente consumavam o casamento deles e todas as noites seriam deles, mesmo que não tivesse coragem para penetrar Naruto novamente, poderiam se satisfazer um com o outro, com toques e sexo oral. Jamais deixaria seu kitsune tão vulnerável e carente novamente, jamais deixaria de satisfazer seu lindo kitsune dourado.

Foi com sorrisos nos rostos de ambos que adormeceram, para acordar na manhã seguinte com toques macios, mas eróticos, até que ambos estivessem saciados novamente. Só então Naruto saíra da cama, indo tomar banho com a porta aberta, um banho muito mais rápido do que o normal. Itachi o assistiu da cama, sorrindo sonolento, não era uma pessoa da manhã, apesar de se esforçar. Mas poderia aprender a ser, se todas as manhãs fossem como aquela.

Logo o loiro terminava seu banho e se secava rapidamente, vestindo uma das roupas informais e folgadas com que passava o dia, parando ao lado da cama para beijar os lábios de Itachi apaixonadamente antes de avisar que o café da manhã estaria pronto em vinte minutos. Só quando o loiro partiu alegre é que Itachi se levantou, indo tomar um longo banho, limpar seu corpo do suor e outros líquidos, resquícios do apaixonado encontro de ontem a noite e do dessa manhã. Essas lembranças não o deixaram carente e ereto, apenas imensamente feliz, ainda mais por saber que aquela seria a forma como iriam saudar as manhãs e as noites.

Ao sair do quarto pronto para o dia de trabalho, encontrou Sai saindo do dele, vestindo roupas informais, parecendo sonolento. Mas foi só Sai olhar para ele que abriu bem os olhos a sorriu amplamente. Sorriu de volta para Sai, estava imensamente feliz, não se importava que Sai soubesse porque, o primo sempre fora inteligente demais para não entender o porque da felicidade do primo, ainda mais depois de se aproximar da cozinha e ouvir a voz animada de Naruto cantarolando, com ainda mais alegria do que o normal. Assim como a comida estava ainda mais gostoso do que o normal, mas foi apreciada pelos Uchiha como sempre, isso é, eles comeram tudo, até a última migalha, como lobos famintos, sobre os olhos impressionados de Naruto, que acabou revelando seu pensamento antes de rir, ouvindo a risada de Itachi e a de Sai se unindo a dele.

- Somos uma família – Naruto falou ainda rindo – mesmo que seja uma de homens famintos.

E isso gerou apenas mais risos, porque Naruto estava correto, eram famintos, famintos da comida do loiro, de sua generosidade, de seu carinho. O beijo que Naruto e Itachi trocaram naquele dia foi mais quente e longo do que o normal, mas Sai não perdeu tempo olhando, ainda restavam algumas guloseimas para devorar e isso requeria toda a sua atenção.

**Naru-chan**

Aquele tinha sido um sábado atípico. Sai tinha saído cedo para a base militar, para o controle mensal que fazia no hospital, mostrando que estava plenamente recuperado, mas não voltando ainda. Não, ele queria ver o nascimento de seu priminho. Só saíra porque Itachi estava em casa, afinal, Uchiha Itachi jamais passava um fim-de-semana que seja fora de sua casa, não importava o quanto tentassem atraí-lo para eventos ou reuniões, isso era para a semana, para almoços, os jantares e fins-de-semana eram para passar com sua família, principalmente com seu esposo e todos aqueles que pensavam poder seduzir Uchiha Itachi, acabavam temendo o sereno Uchiha, que não perdia seu tempo com gentalha. E gentalha era todo mundo que não fosse sua família, e isso só se estendia a Sai, Naruto e o pequeno Hiro, que estava para nascer.

Sasuke, eles tinham ficado sabendo, estava se saindo muito bem longe dali, construindo uma reputação de desapiedado, implacável e ganancioso, tudo que merecia. Também começavam a comentar que Uchiha Sasuke não era humano, mas uma máquina que só sabia pensar em trabalhar, seduzia qualquer pessoa bonita que estivesse a sua frente e parecesse interessada, mas somente para usá-las sexualmente e nos negócios, e logo ninguém queria ficar perto do moreno.

Claro que Sai e Itachi não tinham comentado aquilo com Naruto, mas ele também tinha suas fontes e lhes dissera exatamente o mesmo que Itachi havia descoberto. Também comunicara que não iria ficar sabendo mais nada, não queria saber, seu filho saberia que Itachi tinha um irmão, mas seria apenas mencionado de longe e se ele perguntasse alguma coisa, seria dito que o irmão de Itachi desejara se afastar e viver sozinho, sem contato. Não era nada mais do que a verdade e os dois Uchiha tinham concordado com Naruto, como sempre concordavam.

Não conseguiam mais negar nada ao loiro, e era por isso que tinha saído de manhã de casa, como Naruto dissera que deveria fazer, deixando o loiro sozinho com Itachi, para receber a ligação, no meio de sua reunião com seu superior, que o olhara feio quando fora interrompido pelo toque de casa. Atendera, porque Itachi ou Naruto dificilmente ligariam se não fosse importante e então a voz de Itachi lhe comunicara que Naruto entrara em trabalho de parto e estavam indo para o Hospital de Konoha, onde o esperariam.

Comunicara a seu superior a chegada de mais um Uchiha, e saíra correndo, querendo estar ao lado de sua família naquele momento importantíssimo. Quando chegara ao hospital, sabendo que ainda tinha dois meses de licença remunerada e que se não se apresentasse seria dado como desertor, para saber que Naruto já estava na sala de partos com Itachi o acompanhando. Por isso ficou sozinho na sala de espera, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso como jamais estivera na vida.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado até que Itachi apareceu sorrindo amplamente, ainda com a roupa do bloco cirúrgico.

- Sai – Itachi chamou passando pelas portas duplas e andando até Sai, o abraçando – venha, venha, já levaram Naruto para o quarto, venha ver seu priminho.

Sai seguiu Itachi prontamente, ambos ignorando as enfermeiras que praticamente babavam sobre os dois. Sai estava com seu terno formal, Itachi com roupas informais por debaixo da roupa verde descartável. Ambos sorriam, e não havia ninguém no mundo além do loiro a quem iam visitar usando o caminho interno do hospital, já que Tsunade colocara Naruto em um quarto privativo e isolado, afastando a imprensa que poderia aparecer para documentar o nascimento de Uchiha Hiro.

Naruto estava já acomodado na cama, sonolento pelo longo esforço e a anestesia. Mas estava esperando Itachi e Sai, queria apresentar Hiro para seu primo antes de descansar. Quando viu os dois entrando no quarto, sorriu amplamente, mesmo sonolento.

- Sai – Naruto chamou e sua voz estava rouca pelos gritos que dera durante o parto, e as ameaças que fizera a Itachi, coisa que o moreno não merecia e que já havia perdoado – venha conhecer Hiro.

Sai se adiantou, parando ao lado da cama hospitalar e vendo Naruto abrir o cobertorzinho azul do embrulho que segurava, mostrando o lindo menininho recém-nascido em seus braços. Ele era todo um Uchiha, mas então o bebê abriu os olhos, azuis como os de Naruto.

- Esperamos que eles continuem assim – Itachi falou antes de ir para o outro lado da cama e sentar na poltrona instalada ali – são lindos, não? Ele é lindo, não?

- Sim, ele é – Sai falou aceitando o bebê, que Naruto passava para ele. Acariciou o pequeno rosto, sorrindo quando o bebê libertou uma mão e segurou seu dedo com uma força impressionante – ele é lindo, e vocês o merecem, assim como ele merece vocês.

Naruto e Itachi sorriram para ele, e então Itachi se inclinou para Naruto, beijando os lábios dele.

- Descanse, amor – Itachi sussurrou – eu e Sai vamos cuidar de Hiro até que você acorde. Descanse, enquanto pode, meu kitsune.

Naruto sorriu, concordou com a cabeça e então se acomodou melhor de encontro ao travesseiro, finalmente deixando que a sonolência o levasse. Sabia que quando Hiro sentisse fome, iriam o acordar, afinal, ele alimentaria seu bebê, como alimentava seus homens famintos e Hiro era apenas o novo homem faminto em sua família.

**Naru-chan**

Perdera uma aposta, uma simples aposta e agora estava ali, praticamente cativo da churrasqueira, enquanto várias pessoas comiam a salada de maionese que Naruto fizera, assim como outras delícias feitas pelo loiro.

Mas ele não se importava, Hiro estava ao seu lado, ou ficava ao seu lado a maior parte do tempo, sempre sorrindo para ele, fazendo perguntas, e então corria para Itachi ou Naruto, pedindo pelo presente que finalmente tinham conseguido de dar, mas ainda não tinham contado. Finalmente, Uchiha Hiro se tornaria um aniki, Naruto estava grávido, mas como a gestação masculina era muito frágil e perigosa, só contariam a Hiro e aos amigos depois de três meses completos, época de maior risco.

Sorriu então quando Juugo se aproximou com Suigetsu logo atrás, ambos tinham pratos nas mãos, mas Juugo trazia dois, cheios de maionese. Juugo tinha sido seduzido pela comida de Naruto, assim como Suigetsu.

- Aqui, fiz um prato para você, já que Hiro comentou que estava tentando roubar a maionese dele – Juugo falou sorrindo amplamente – agora você tem um só seu.

- Obrigado – Sai sorriu amplamente, puxando o loiro tão tímido quanto grande para si, beijando aqueles lábios pela primeira vez e sabendo exatamente o que Itachi sentira ao beijar Naruto, o que sentia a cada beijo que partilhava com Naruto – bom, muito bom.

Juugo, mesmo corado, sorriu amplamente, enquanto Suigetsu reclamava sobre pedaços melhores em troca de favores. Sai sorriu para ele, lhe dando um ótimo pedaço para que se calasse. E então Sasuke apareceu, de trás de Suigetsu e Juugo, olhando a carne como se fosse algum tipo de rei.

Mesmo contrariado, pegou um bom pedaço, especialmente ao ponto, e colocou no prato de Sasuke.

- Naruto me mandou ser gentil com todos, mesmo os bastardos – Sai falou sorrindo falsamente e então pegou um pedaço ainda melhor e deu a Juugo, antes de pegar um outro e dar a Suigetsu, que já tinha devorado mais da metade do primeiro que lhe dera – Naruto tem uma receita especial de molho para churrasco, ele besuntou a carne com ele para temperar, por isso eu só preciso cuidar para não queimar.

- Isso é ótimo – Suigetsu resmungou de boca cheia, já pensando em empurrar mais carne e maionese, mas sabendo que tinha que primeiro engolir. Um dia, se prometia, iria convencer Naruto a lhe ditar suas receitas e ficaria rico com a co-autoria de livros culinários, os melhores e mais comprados livros culinários de todos os tempos, já que a comida de Naruto não tinha comparação – e ai baixinho, feliz com seu aniversário? O que pediu de presente aos seus pais? Uma ilha grega?

- Não – Hiro sorriu para Suigetsu – pedi um ototo ou imoto. Não sei se vou ganhar um, mas o que eu quero é ser um aniki!

Suigetsu riu, largando o garfo pela primeira vez desde que provara a maionese e afagou os cabelos do menino, enquanto Sasuke se afastava como se tivesse chupado limão. Uchiha Sasuke era tão temperamental, pensou alegre pela infelicidade de Sasuke, enquanto ele próprio estava muito feliz, e Juugo também, dado o rubor que ainda tomava as bochechas do loiro por causa do beijo que Sai lhe dera.

As pessoas ali não eram nada como ele tinha pensado. Sim, reconhecia os membros dos mais conhecidos clãs do país, os Hyuuga, os Nara, os Sarutobi, os Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Inuzuka e até mesmo Senju Tsunade estavam ali, assim como Hoshikage Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori e seu amante Deidara, Sabaku no Gaara e seus irmãos, todos comendo churrasco e maionese, bebendo cerveja ou refrigerante, conversando e rindo, como se não estivessem mais acostumados a refeições formais servidas nas melhores porcelanas e cristais. Claro que maioria daquelas refeições não era tão boa quando a salada de maionese de Naruto, seus quitutes espalhados sobre as mesas ou aquela carne macia e saborosa.

Sasuke se acomodou em uma mesa afastada, comeu observando todos, a forma como eles riam e brincavam, como Naruto ia de grupo em grupo, sorrindo, conversando, sendo aceito prontamente, sendo amado. E Itachi também, tendo muitas vezes alguém batendo em suas costas e apontando para Hiro, que ria para todos que desejavam conversar com ele. Haviam crianças também, os filhos muito mais jovens do que Hiro, mesmo assim o menino os cuidava e brincava com eles, principalmente agora que Sai não estava mais sozinho na churrasqueira, já que Juugo e Suigetsu tinham se acomodado na mesa próxima.

Suigetsu sempre soubera que Sasuke era anti-social, mas jamais pensara vê-lo tão amargo e solitário como agora. Mas ele merecia, pensou irritado com o patrão. Ele tivera tudo aquilo, fora parte de tudo aquilo e tinha dado as costas, como um moleque ingrato e temperamental. Voltara para "recuperar" seu passado, mas isso era apenas uma desculpa, uma desculpa para tentar esfregar seu sucesso no rosto do irmão mais velho. Pena que fora frustrado nisso, e por isso estava tão amargo. Uchiha Itachi não apenas tivera sucesso profissional, como conquistara tudo, financeira e emocionalmente.

- Prove essa aqui – Sai falou colocando mais um pedaço no prato de Suigetsu e outro no de Juugo – são especialidades de Naruto, aprendia dois anos como deixá-los a contento.

Suigetsu esqueceu Sasuke e qualquer outra coisa.

- Sabe, se ele não fosse casado, muito bem casado – Suigetsu falou animado – e muito bem casado com Uchiha Itachi, eu o seduziria para tê-lo cozinhando apenas para mim.

- Não deixe Itachi ouvir isso – Sai avisou sorrindo de lado.

- Ou ele pode pensar que você está falando sério – a voz de Itachi soou perigosamente as costas de Suigetsu, que empalideceu – e destruir você. O que seria um inconveniente, já que ele estava pensando em roubá-lo para a Sharingan junto com Juugo.

- Me roubar? – Juugo perguntou curioso, mas completamente alegre por Uchiha Itachi pensar em precisar dele.

- Hai – Itachi sorriu para Juugo enquanto Sai lhe servia um bom pedaço mal passado, se acomodando ao lado de Suigetsu, que ainda parecia meio pálido.

- Quais os benefícios que ofereceria? – Suigetsu perguntou se recuperando.

- O escritório em que trabalhariam, o meu novo escritório presidencial – Itachi falou apontando para a área do terreno Uchiha oculta por tapumes – será logo ali, para que eu possa ficar mais tempo perto de Naruto e das crianças. Ofereço um aumento de dez por cento, plano de saúde completo, e refeições fornecidas por meu adorável esposo.

- Crianças? – Juugo perguntou baixo, olhando de Itachi para Naruto, que conversava com Hyuuga Hinata e Senju Tsunade – ele está...

- Ainda não contamos a Hiro – Itachi falou sorrindo – pensamos em contar amanhã, que é o dia oficial de seu aniversário. Estávamos esperando o primeiro trimestre passar sem problemas para não darmos falsas esperanças a ele.

- E também porque eu e Itachi precisávamos daquela pista de corrida – Sai falou se referindo aos carrinhos de corrida e pista que Itachi e Naruto tinham dado a Hiro.

- Parabéns – Suigetsu e Juugo falaram juntos.

- Eu aceito – Juugo falou – preciso apenas de um mês, para o aviso.

- Pode contar comigo – Suigetsu falou comendo mais um pouco – pela comida de Naruto, eu aceitaria até mesmo perder dinheiro. Também preciso de um mês para o aviso. Onde consigo um apartamento por aqui?

- Naruto ainda possui um, de dois quartos – Itachi falou – há duas quadras daqui. Ele mesmo decorou.

- Perfeito – Suigetsu falou sorrindo – um bom emprego, ótima comida e acomodações incluídas.

Itachi apenas sorriu. Suigetsu e Juugo eram eficientes sim, os desejava em sua equipe, mas fizera isso principalmente por Sai, que sofreria sem o loiro, por quem tinha se apaixonado. Como um bom irmão que era, ele garantiria que seu irmãozinho Sai tivesse o que precisava.

**Naru-chan**

Tantos anos, pensou Sai saindo de casa, indo se unir a Naruto na chuva, tendo Itachi o seguindo. Tantos anos desde o dia em que chegara ali, confuso, fraco e carente, para encontrar uma porta aberta, um odor celestial e um loiro grávido de encontro ao fogão. Tantos anos, tantas alegrias, algumas tristezas e finalmente mais uma criança para esperar.

Agora tinha um amante, Juugo. Agora tivera o prazer de rever o bastardo, e estava ali, vendo que ele finalmente compreendia o que perdera. Itachi correu para Naruto, beijou-o sobre a chuva, contrariando o controle que sempre possuía para não agarrar Naruto em público. Mas a felicidade era demais, e Sai sabia. Os dois eram muitos felizes, ainda mais agora que uma nova vida estava se formando no ventre de Naruto.

Depois de anos tentando uma nova criança, de anos ouvindo Hiro pedir um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, finalmente Naruto estava novamente grávido. Os exames completos que Senju Tsunade fizera no loiro confirmavam que essa gravidez tinha tudo para ser tão boa, até melhor do que a anterior, o que deixara Itachi e Sai aliviados.

Naruto e Itachi se beijaram abraçados sobre a chuva, e então suas mãos se entrelaçaram sobre a barriga de Naruto, que começava a se mostrar discretamente, lindamente. Ambos sorriam um para o outro e Sai teve que fazer uma piada, mostrar sua alegria extrema. Tudo estava certo, tudo estava em seu lugar. Ele tinha Juugo agora, não ficaria mais apenas esperando o seu momento chegar enquanto observava Itachi e Naruto. E o melhor, Uchiha Sasuke assistia aquilo tudo, finalmente juntando os fragmentos das memórias que apagara pessoalmente, finalmente compreendendo que sua felicidade sempre estivera ali e que ele desdenhara dela. Um Uchiha melhor ficara com o prêmio, depois de juntar os cacos quebrados que Sasuke deixara para trás.

Não havia como Sasuke superar Itachi agora, não quando tudo que tinha era dinheiro para mostrar, enquanto Itachi tinha absolutamente tudo, enquanto até mesmo ele, tinha muito mais.

Era com Naruto que Itachi era apaixonado e passional, e era para Itachi que Naruto se mostrava completamente, era a ele que se entregava todas as noites, e todas as manhãs, Sai descobrira pelas janelas abertas, algo que jamais voltara a acontecer depois que comentara sobre seu espanto sobre a disposição de Itachi e Naruto. Era para Itachi que Naruto implorava e gemia, e era Itachi que se fartava do corpo bonito que Sasuke observava pensando ser discreto.

Ele perdera tudo, por sua livre iniciativa, se tornando um Fugaku melhorado, se isolara de tudo e todos, desejara ficar sozinho, e agora sozinho, deveria aprender a ver o que seu pai verdadeiramente fora, e o que tentara fazer com os filhos. Sozinho, teria que compreender e aceitar que jamais superaria Itachi, porque jamais conseguiria encontrar alguém tão completo como Naruto. Sasuke desistira do amor de Naruto, desdenhara dele, e agora estava sozinho para compreender tudo que fizera, tudo que jogara fora.

Mas Sai não estava sozinho, estava com sua família, a família que Itachi e Naruto tinham construído para eles e que tinham aberto para Sai. Vivia naquela casa, fazia seu serviço, cumpria suas missões, mas somente para voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, para poder estar entre os seus. Era um homem melhor, muito melhor, depois que começara a viver naquela casa e protegeria aquela família. Foi isso que mostrou a Uchiha Sasuke, e não foi com pesar que o viu indo embora, finalmente derrotado. Sabia que Sasuke voltaria um dia, quando entendesse tudo, voltaria para pedir desculpas, para tentar reparar as coisas e aprender um pouco do que Sai aprendera vivendo ali.

Ele voltaria, mas não representaria nenhum perigo a sua família, jamais representara. Como Naruto dissera depois do aniversário de Hiro, quando finalmente tinham conseguido sentar e conversar abertamente sobre o retorno de Sasuke: ele ficara no passado. Não importava quem ele era, ou o que ele conquistara, importava apenas que era passado e não receberia nenhuma atenção ou poder da parte dele, assim como esperava que ninguém ali desse a ele poder para ferir ou interferir naquela família.

E Naruto estava correto, nenhum deles daria a Sasuke o poder de interferir, de ferir qualquer um deles. Eram uma unidade, não fechada, pois tinham recebido Juugo e Suigetsu, e receberiam Sasuke quando ele estivesse pronto para reconhecer que errara. Afinal, eram uma família, e famílias sempre perdoavam, mas é claro, também eram Uchiha, isso quer dizer que perdoariam e aceitariam, depois de aplicar a devida punição, que poderia durar anos!

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu gostei de fazer Sayonara. **

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos que comentam minhas fics, agora voltarei a Youkais, sujo cap da semana já está quase pronto.**

**Até mais e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
